


送飯的大摩托 4 (完結)

by Jueyi_slash



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jueyi_slash/pseuds/Jueyi_slash
Kudos: 2





	送飯的大摩托 4 (完結)

这一周湿冷的风声雨声让肖战的画布填满黑色红色。

男孩已经一周没有出现在他家门前了。

为什么没来？他不知道。

为什么不问？因为他不知王一博的联络方式。

没了王一博，他又跌回日夜颠倒的日子，甚至变本加厉地作息不正常。白日他裹着法兰绒被毯蜷在沙发上昏睡，一开始思思会跳上来钻进臂膀里讨温暖，但连着几次他恶梦惊醒后猫儿也嫌弃跟他一块睡。

他梦见儿时喜欢画画的自己，被同学欺负、嘲笑学习功课不好，只会拿着蜡笔涂涂抹抹。那些话也不是小朋友们懂得，估计是老师和其他家长背后的闲言闲语和同学对他不友善的态度被记忆搅和变成一颗颗不舒服的黑色杂点，一处碰就要像黑墨一样晕染开来侵蚀他的四肢。

他裹着毯子起身，脑袋有些发晕。太阳又下山了，他已不知自己几天没有见到阳光。外面磅礡大雨依旧黑压压打在玻璃窗上，家中电灯可能已经四、五日没有关掉过，因为他傍晚作画至清晨，一连疯狂挥洒画笔十几小时后又昏睡过去。

肖战在沙发下摸索着拖鞋，却摸出两只莫兰迪灰绿的，想起那是王一博专用的拖鞋。王一博喜欢乱甩，从不老实套在脚上。他突然有种冲动，想要拎着两只拖鞋进垃圾桶，毁尸灭迹装作从没有这大男孩的存在。结果他还是默默地把那拖鞋收回柜内。

牛奶早没了，这段日子王一博会和他抢牛奶，喝完后又会骑着大摩托去买。

但是现在没人去给他买牛奶。

肖战蜷着脚指，静静地看着窗外黑夜与雨水。他不是没有腿，但他就是不想出门。

厨房里除了摩托男孩带来的各种便利食盒以外，什么也不剩。到底那个男孩是带来了什么，留下了什么，又带走了什么？

他把那收藏纸条的曲奇盒翻找出来，将纸片倒了满满一桌，看着那一句句关怀问候，叮嘱他记得吃饭、休息。

到底，这些证据，又能代表什么呢？

拨开纸条，拨开思绪，肖战从柜子里掏出个饭盒。他裹着毯子站在厨房里，思思过来走了两圈又回到自己的绒毛窝里。他低头看着‘重庆老火锅口味’几个字的包装，却一点食欲也没。

美食重庆是他的老家，从小美食熏陶口味甚好。高中时期的自己很胖，因为抽高的时候食量不小，结果青春期成了最悲伤的黑历史。  
他一直在画画，进了美术特色班、美术重点培训课都表现杰出。尽管自己技法扎实，用色独特，但是拿了再多比赛的奖项也无法让自己在高中、美大的群体生活里变得受欢迎，反而孤立越来越严重。  
最终肖战都是默默地将一层一层色彩覆盖住自己，不停地在自己的画布上涂抹黑色和红色，各种线条各种色块堆栈的黑压住各种深渊中起求生存的红。

当人想变的黑暗，黑暗可以在一瞬间吞噬你。

毕业之际，他大量的、大尺寸的黑色画作被许多当代艺廊看上，有意利用他的黑暗面炒作市场。艺术经纪人趁着肖战的毕业成果展找来记者，塑造了黑色能量养育独特魅力的新星艺术家，原本排挤他的同侪一见艺术经纪人与艺文记者，码上蜂拥而上向他示好表示喜欢他的作品。

他们到底喜欢什么呢？

他们喜欢色彩喜欢创作吗？

还是只是喜欢佯装艺术创作的光鲜亮丽外表？

耳边的寒暄不绝，他却充耳不闻。

因为人群后，有个纤细的背影站在他的画前好一会儿了。

肖战拉了拉尺寸过小、有些紧绷的背心西装，漫步到那身影侧边。眼前的年轻孩子是个亚裔面孔，却有金色的耳下短发和精致的五官，稚嫩白皙地肌肤。那孩子回头，顶多十六、七岁的模样。

‘你的画？‘

肖战捏着肉呼呼的手背，点点头。

‘嗯......‘

那孩子笑了，十分甜美。

‘很好看。我喜欢那片黑色下的红，有故事。’

那个瞬间，肖战懂了。无论画什么、画的好不好都不重要，只要有人懂，有人看见那一层层包覆躲藏起来的心就足够。

懂得适当敞开心胸后，他的生活变得容易许多。他认识了经纪人姊姊处里国内外展览、合作愉快的代理画廊，也有些成熟的画家朋友、藏家、次次来展览报到的粉丝们，愿意倾听他画中的故事。

艺术创作或许是单纯的，但是艺术买卖的世界里参杂着太多浮夸、虚伪的东西。他有了名、有了钱，找到了躲藏的方式，在郊区的小屋里得到自由、享受寂寞。

但是谁愿意天生寂寞？

王一博那样的人改变了他的寂寞生活。先是带着距离感，骑着大摩托偷偷给他送饭，然后安安静静在一旁等待，欣赏他画作时眼底带着真情实感。

肖战第一次如此感觉舒适、安心。家中有个人，真好。

于是他喜欢上了那个男孩，喜欢他每天出现、喜欢他在身边打转、喜欢他与他一起吃饭，喜欢他只要一个微笑就能互相了解。

那个谁，懂他的那个谁。

眼角晃过剧烈白光，然后他听到打雷声了。

那个谁，闯入了他的生活。

外头风雨声如萧瑟，呼呼地吹着如急速穿梭树林。

然后，那个谁，又消失了。 

滴、滴、滴、

那个谁，现在在哪儿？

啪哒。

有水珠落在他手背上，有个吻落在自己的脸颊上，长长的睫毛刷在耳窝里。

肖战睁眼，看着近在几尺的王一博的脸，那对眉、那双眼，他感觉到那嘴唇尖的冰凉和呼吸的热气。男孩的前额发丝都是湿的，水珠滑过王一博的脸庞不知是雨还是泪。

若非他太想他了，他一定会对这月黑风高出现在他家客厅的黑影放声尖叫。

他没尖叫，他只是看着他。

轰隆一声，外头的雷雨下的更大了。

然后肖战揪住王一博的领子吻上那对柔软嘴唇，那唇迟钝了一会儿才有所回应。男孩嘴中的湿润滑嫩参杂了树林里的雨水，有些清香。他的脸又湿又冰，睫毛上差点结了霜。这大冬天的夜晚一路吹着风雨来找他，又是为了什么？

他任由王一博扣住了自己的后脑勺，吻咬他颤抖的唇瓣。

王一博年轻有力的嘴唇十分霸道，男生的接吻方式又硬又实在，啃咬一点也不手软。

摩托男孩将肖战抱起来放在桌上，原本一桌的饭盒纸条又被拨到了地上。王一博挤入他双腿间继续拥抱亲吻他，只不过这样的高度与姿势，刚好让两人裤头摩擦在一块。柔软唇瓣的黏合与刻意地亲吻啧啧声，情色前夕的气氛弥漫在空中。

肖战边吻边脱了王一博湿冷的夹克，里面的高领黑棉衣都是冰的，他恨不得用自己的身体温暖他。拥吻中，体温合而为一，羞涩与激情并进，吻着朝思暮想的那双嘴唇，谁也不愿意先放开。至于自己腿中的硬物互相推挤，都不得不好奇还能肿胀到什么程度，而对方膨大的裤头里又是什么景象？

＂......肖战......＂

王一博在他耳边低喃，如求爱一般。男孩紧紧抱着他的背，贴着他正在摆动腰杆摩蹭自己的勃起。

＂嗯......一博......＂

＂肖战......战......＂

或许是因为他叫了男孩的名子，男孩更加放肆地在他双腿间、他的勃起上顶着胯物。两人的勃起在自己裤头里都可以感到对方得跳动。

王一博停下了索吻，低头看着被自己吻得嘴唇红肿得肖战。用眼神的示意下将手伸入肖战的白色毛衣哩，冰冷的指尖触摸他的小腹侧腰、爬上胸口打着圆抚摸。

肖战看着他的眼，见着年轻男孩眼里的火焰，乳头被男孩的手指轻轻拨弄时不自觉轻轻啊了一声。他不是女孩，他也不知王一博是否有跟男人做爱的经验。两具雄性躯壳几乎没有柔软的肉，也不像女孩子有酥嫩的胸脯。

＂......有感觉吗？＂

王一博的声音沙哑得厉害，没想到再次重逢的第一句话是这个。  
肖战滚烫着脸，咬住下唇点点头，不自觉收紧了夹在王一博的臀上的腿。男孩满意地笑了，他举手脱掉自己黑色高领，一身宽肩臂膀、结实肌肉分明的身材让肖战倒抽了口气。同时他进一步脱去肖战所有衣物垫在桌上，一具不晒太阳的白皙身躯就这么展现在王一博眼前。他伸手抚摸男子全身，从脖子、锁骨、胸脯到没什么肌肉却也不胖的小肚腩。

＂你......真的太瘦了......都不吃饭的吗？＂

肖战嗳了一声，正要回怼，男孩又笑了。

＂对不起，我没来送饭、我的错。＂

然后王一博低头亲吻肖战的嘴、啮咬他的锁骨。那双大手再他身上来回轻柔游走，最后指尖顺着小人鱼线滑入肖战松垮的居家裤里握住那勃挺的柱物。

＂嗯──＂

肖战拱起上身，感受王一博趁机舔拭他的胸部，嘴唇不停地摩擦他的乳首，下体被包裹来回套弄。

＂哼──＂

他扣紧了王一博的颈子，画家的手指卷曲着男孩的发尾。

＂......舒服吗？＂

＂嗯──＂

肖战把他拉上来，想要继续和他接吻。  
到底是什么样的宝藏男孩，照顾他的饮食、照顾他的起居、连他生理上的舒适度都格外关切。

＂不要忍。你射了我就要进去。＂

肖战听了脑中一热，马上被大手包裹的律动占据所有理智。他的前端已经泌出许多露珠，让王一博的拇指尖湿滑地摩擦他的圆顶，食指圈套着冠状。肖战被弄得头皮发麻，张口喘息，他低头想看看到底那个男孩为何如此有技巧，却只看到王一博的双眼死盯着自己脸瞧，男孩紧咬着嘴唇。

＂一博......＂

肖战感受自己肿大地被搓弄，眼神涣散地看着那个男孩。  
王一博瞪他。

＂不行、我忍不住了。我插进去你再射吧。＂

＂啊！＂

王一博一把把肖战抱起，肖战只能收紧腿夹住他。然后王一博把他抱在怀里继续向他索吻，肖战也没浪费时间，捧住他脸继续亲着那双好看饱满的嘴唇。啾啾的声响一路从厨房桌到沙发上，直到王一博小心翼翼放在沙发上还继续压着他亲吻。

＂啊！＂

肖战的喊痛让王一博停顿了一下。

＂抱歉、我......嘶！＂

肖战反咬了他的喉结，然后伸手去解王一博的裤子。男孩的牛仔裤才被褪到臀部下，肖战的棉长裤早被丢到落地窗边了。

肖战已全身赤裸裸，他有些羞耻的收起了双腿，王一博趁势把光裸的长腿打折压在两人之间拥抱他，粗硬的下体却已悄悄挤入肖战腿缝中，两人柔软之处撞在一块，害他们都深深吸了口气。  
肖战在王一博的亲吻中忍着阵阵身体的激情反应。

＂......我可以......进去吗？我想要你......＂

肖战抱着他，感觉王一博口中的热气在自己颈窝边。

＂你......会吗？＂

＂.....不会。＂

＂带了套？＂

＂......太想要你了，所以带了。＂

肖战抬头看着王一博那双昏黑灯光下闪闪发光的眼，总是自带光芒。这张性感的脸就是那个天天给他送饭的大男孩吗？

＂进来吧，我也想要你.....一直都很想的.....＂

王一博眼中上了火，又是压着他一阵湿热亲吻，然后摆着腰让肿胀的性器不停地摩擦肖战的大腿之间，连连撞上他的。上了套，王一博轻轻分开肖战的腿让那处放松张开。肖战伸手抓了案机上的润手霜涂在王一博那不小的东西上。两人低头肖战深吸口气，想想有些害怕又有些兴奋。

抵住了穴口，两人都感觉吻着对方的私处正在跳动。王一博左右扶着肖战的膝盖，看着他眼睛里的水，就在推进的前一刻，他又低下头亲吻肖战的嘴唇边的那颗痣。

＂肖战，我喜欢你。＂

＂嗯嗯──＂

随着被告白的剧烈心跳，肖战感觉自己身体伴随痛觉被缓缓撑开，蕈状的前端进去后王一博一直用吻安抚他疼痛的泪水。

＂你好烫......＂

肖战尽力放松了身体，用那处轻轻张合咬住炙热的异物。肖战喘息着，王一博亲吻着。直到感觉又可以后他伸手勾住王一博的臀部，把他推向自己身体里。

＂......肖战.....嗯......＂

他看着大男孩闭眼张嘴的表情，知道他进来后一定被咬住很舒服。身体被撑开又逐渐填满，直到王一博深深到底。  
他靠在他身上，感受接点紧紧密合，还有逐渐一致频率的心跳。

＂哼嗯......不能拔出来......知道吗？＂

＂......嗯。＂

王一博又开始对他又吻又咬，然后压住他的膝盖，慢慢地把他往沙发里刺。

＂啊......一博.....＂

＂嗯......战.....喜欢你.....＂

肖战在被进入的迷糊中不停听到王一博的告白，而且他发现今天王一博没有叫过他‘肖老师’或‘老肖’什么的，总用一种甜腻要命的嗓音喊着他的单名。

＂战......痛吗？＂

肖战咬住唇抬头看他，小痣显露出来。然后皱着眉心的肖战用羞耻的眼神，伸手握住他自己的炙热缓缓自慰，在王一博进出的同时。

＂你.....可以快一点的.....＂

听到了许可，王一博开始用致命的姿态摆动他精实有力的臀腰，那种舞者才有的韵律角度，来来回回翻腾起肖战体内的软肉。从疼痛到欢愉，肖战开始让自己同步舒服，因为他光是看着王一博满满性欲的脸就可以高潮了。

那个男孩满头都是汗，锁着自己的目光都是疼爱。

突然间王一博停下了摆动，顶在他深处不再动作。肖战嘤疑一声，然后仰头享受王一博摸上自己的炙热东西。

＂等、等等──＂

自己动手和被服侍完全是两个层次的电波。肖战呼吸急促地看着身上的男孩，有种无法喘息的燥热感觉。

＂放松......＂

王一博左手扣住他的双手腕在头上高举，含住他的耳垂缓缓吸吮，右手上速度却是越来越快，然后时不时摆动腰，用顶跨的角度摩擦过肖战体内的敏感点。

＂啊、一博、我......＂

＂喜欢你，战，第一次看到你的画.....我就喜欢上你了。＂

＂嗯、嗯──＂

肖战抖着高潮后的身体窝成一团，还有脸上掉落的水痕，显得特别无力。王一博亲吻他的发旋，将他老实包裹住，两人身体没有分离过，不顾释放在自己小腹上的黏稠一片，他将肖战抱起来撘在他腰上。肖战整个人悬在半空，无助地只能抱紧了王一博的颈子，光裸的胸口与他紧紧相依。

＂啊、＂

王一博颠了颠他的臀部，不小心踢翻了一旁的颜料台。王一博拖着臀肉的手指摩擦让肖战忍不住咽呜几声，不知是不是在心疼地上的颜料。

他两光着身子站在落地窗前──外面依旧狂风暴雨，黑压压地如心中的深潭。两具紧紧相连的光裸躯干在玻璃里。

＂肖战、＂

＂嗯、一博......＂

＂夹紧我的腰……我动起来、挺猛的怕你掉下去……＂

＂啊！＂

这姿势真的深深进入肖战的世界，让他觉得两眼花白。摩托男孩有力的手臂拖着他摆腰，啪啪啪地肉体不停相撞，每一次都如穿刺进另一个时空，让他全身一颠一颠的朝上跳动。鼻口的呻吟呼喊随着每一下的进入如猫的呼噜声，而他刚刚解放过的象征又好似因为王一博这样的贯穿方式膨胀起来。

＂一博、嗯、＂

他抱着王一博的脑袋低头亲吻，王一博被他又甜腻又可爱的吻的弄得无法正常节奏，干脆把他压在了墙上，好好拖住肖战的身体开始规律摆动，一下又一下的进入深处，而且擦过体内的摄护腺敏感点。后穴被捅出感觉得肖战又开始眼前发白，和王一博交缠的舌头没了力气。

＂哈、舒服吗？嗯？＂

＂嗯、嗯──＂

肖战被顶的只剩气音。他全身的汗水流到了王一博身上，湿湿滑滑的让两人ˋ更努力抓紧了对方。接合处发出套子与肉体内液体的水声，伴随两人一颠一颠的喘息。

＂一博、我、喜欢你、＂

＂嗯......我知道。＂

王一博亲吻他，两张脸挤在一起几乎无法呼吸。他抱紧了肖战的臀部，调整好角度进入最后的前后高速抖动。

＂啊、啊、啊、一博──＂

＂战──啊──＂

然后高潮的瞬间心紧紧结合为一。

**

两人躺在沙发上，王一博埋首在肖战胸口，温暖的身躯覆在他身上，肖战则在他发间细细亲吻。  
王一博侧脸看着画架上那一幅作品。

＂那片黑色下的红，有故事。＂

肖战好像想起了什么，又想不起来，只是紧紧抱着他的男孩。

＂你说你......第一次看到我的画......就喜欢我了？＂

王一博亲吻他的胸口肌肤。

＂......好像也不是。＂

＂啊？＂

肖战捶了他一下，王一博在他胸前傻笑。

＂我应该，是先喜欢上你的画。＂

这回答也让肖战满意。毕竟自己的作品能被人喜爱那也就是喜欢上一部份的他。肖战摸了摸身上男孩的头表示赞许，看见肩颊骨上有几张被汗水黏住的纸条，应该是一开始肖战躺在餐桌上时背上沾过来的。  
他撕下来，看这那可爱的字迹。

＂好好吃饭......＂

身上的王一博动了一下，肖战笑了。

＂我一直没跟你说，你的字也太可爱了些。＂

他继续亲吻王一博的发旋，看着字条发笑。

＂......那是我前女友的字。＂

＂……咦？＂

王一博转过头来，下巴抵着他的胸骨中间，一双小狼眼的神情看着他。

＂你喜欢我就给你写，不过我的字没特别好看……我天天在你面前，用说的叮嘱你，天天去买饭给你，怕吃的不均衡我做饭给你吃，不行吗？＂

“……行……”

肖战还没从惊讶回神，瞧着王一博对自己露牙微笑。

“好勒、”

王一博接过纸条揉成一团，抛入了字纸篓。歪头看着自己。

“你明天想吃什么呀、宝宝”

**

＂陪我去、陪我去嘛──你还是不是个男朋友呀？陪我去嘛──＂

＂妳喜欢就自己去看去，别老是拉着我去看什么艺术展、＂

＂你不是小时候还美术班的经常去看画展吗？走嘛──＂

＂那是因为我妈是文艺记者，总被她拉着跑专访......＂

踱步走进新式绿建筑长廊里，当代风格的室内设计和挑高明亮的空间十分舒适，但王一博一进门就被眼前具大的黑色画作震摄住。一层一层的黑，覆盖了一层一层的红和寂寞。

＂这是画廊老板收藏的非卖品，应该是肖老师最早的成名之作。＂

＂......肖老师？＂

苋苋东张西望了一会儿，看见那抹被人群围绕的高瘦侧影。

＂吶、在那儿哪、肖战老师。＂

王一博看向走廊那端，站在一幅巨大绿色山景前的那个男子扭头看向他，眼底里都是水，对他微笑了。

那双眼，他见过。那张脸，不太一样，但是笑容依旧很纯真可爱。

离开画廊后王一博觉得心头空空的，需要一些色彩来填补。他翻阅着那男人过去的画册、采访，从他的笔触间读着一篇篇属于‘他’的故事。

＂妳、妳有毛病啊？哪有人叫自己男朋友去给偶像送饭的？＂

＂唉唷～我不管啦！肖老师在采访里都说自己一个人住，总是忘记按时吃饭，多可怜啊──＂

王一博皱起眉头。

＂就送几次、几次就好？最近这款自热饭合好红的、帮我送去给肖老师嘛～＂

王一博接过小雏菊的饭盒袋，里面还有张苋苋的手写字条‘好好吃饭♡．’。他胸口涌上一股闷气，但却不是想把饭盒砸掉......而是想把字条撕掉的冲动。

郊外的小径清幽舒适，冬日初雪落在他的皮夹克肩头。王一博想起会笑的那双眼睛。

＂嘿、＂

他正在关上小铁门的手瞬间停顿了。看着那个男子从房里漫步出来，王一博感受到自己的双手有些颤抖、他的心跳动声巨大。

他们双眼对视。  
肖战将藏于背后同样一款的食盒，举到自己面前。

＂好好吃饭……你也是……吃了吗？＂

他无法移动自己的目光，看着那温暖的笑颜，把刚刚吃过汤饺的记忆消除。他摇摇头，然后他看见瞇成新月的眼、小兔子的白牙笑容。

＂那……进来一起吃吗？＂

＜完结＞

**

对不起等了那么久才贴出来，结局车真不好写（废）

虽然劈腿很不道德，但是我们家一博是跟女友分手完才上了肖老师。（喂～）  
表达天选注定谁都挡不住的概念。  
我写的梗有看懂了吗？

魔道小说太好看了，有抄了一句最经典我最爱的话!!

这篇故事太短了，想写肖战艺术成名背后的故事，再最后塞得太满……  
如果有天我有一本【博肖】的出版，可能再加长一些一博消失前，两人一起出去吃饭、郊游、看画展的小情节，再把今天最后一章的信息分散出去一些，多写一些战战为一博心动的感觉……

都是妄想。

我坑王呢我。

好了，填完一个，我要去写<禁夜欢愉>了……(抱头)

但是我需要告假(又来) 因为艺术博览会要开始了~~我需要去忙几天~~~我会努力每天码一点，但是更新没有这么快喔T_T  
爱你们!!

ＰＳ．这篇其实番外车也填了一些字。看看大家有无感想分享会催后续吧。

小一


End file.
